There is substantial evidence that old age is associated with an increased incidence of respiratory complications that result from an inability to perform expulsive non-ventilatory behaviors such as coughing and sneezing. The proposed studies focus on the perfect storm condition related to old age, where we believe that sarcopenia (diaphragm muscle (DIAm) fiber atrophy and decreased specific force) together with increased neuromuscular transmission failure reduce the ability of the DIAm to generate force, and thus transdiaphragmatic pressure (Pdi), while at the same time the respiratory system mechanics are stiffening thereby increasing the load against which the DIAm must contract. The DIAm must accomplish a range of behaviors from resting breathing to expulsive behaviors such as coughing and sneezing. In the elderly, a deficit in the ability to perform expulsive, high-intensity, non-ventilatory behaviors likely contributes to increased risk for infections and respiratory failure. Our working hypothesis is that age-related sarcopenia and neuromuscular transmission failure reduce maximum DIAm force-generating capacity, impairing the ability of the elderly to perform non-ventilatory behaviors involved in airway clearance. The proposed research will determine the role of trophic influences exerted by brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF) acting through tropomyosin related kinase receptor (TrkB) and neuregulin-1 (NRG-1) acting through ErbB receptors via mTOR activation on the age-related changes in DIAm innervation and sarcopenia. We hypothesize that trophic influences exerted by BDNF/TrkB and NRG-1/ErbB/mTOR signaling can be used therapeutically to mitigate aging-related DIAm neuromuscular transmission failure and sarcopenia, and the associated impairment of non-ventilatory behaviors. We propose the following three specific aims to address these hypotheses: 1) To determine the functional impact of old age on respiratory mechanics; 2) To determine the role of BDNF/TrkB signaling on the age-related changes in DIAm innervation; and 3) To determine the role of NRG-1/ErbB/mTOR signaling in age- related DIAm sarcopenia. The results of the proposed studies will provide new and fundamental knowledge of changes in the respiratory system in old age, and thus permit the development of novel therapies with broad application in respiratory and neuromuscular diseases. The greater incidence of chronic diseases associated with the aging of our population demands concerted efforts to improve the wellness of the elderly.